


The Giant Member

by jkl789



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, M/M, Porn, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkl789/pseuds/jkl789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon has a size kink and Tormund has a giant cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Giant Member

Jon had learned to take everything Tormund Giantsbane said with a grain of salt. The wilding was well known for telling outlandish tales. However it appeared that Tormund had not exaggerated the size of his cock. Jon tried not to stare, but it was impossible. It was massive. It had to be nearly a foot long and it was as thick as his wrist. 

"I told you me member was big enough to please a she-giant, didn't I, crow?" Tormund shook his hips, waggling that monster at Jon enticingly.

Jon looked away, lest Tormund see the naked greed on his face. He had never seen a cock so large before. He'd dreamed of one though, and often, usually late at night while he jerked his cock, a hand-carved wooden dildo jammed up his arse. 

He'd never been fucked by a real cock. He'd never even thought of such things until Ygritte. He supposed it was his own fault. He'd given her the lord's kiss, given her pleasure she'd never known before and she'd wanted to do the same for him. She'd sucked his cock, but that hadn't been enough. She'd taken the dildo she used on herself when there weren't any men around she cared for, and she'd worked it into his arse. She'd said there was a spot in a man's arse that would feel even better than getting his cock sucked, and it was true there was such a spot.

But what Jon had become addicted to was the feeling of being filled or, even better, over-filled. He loved having his arse stuffed and stretched. Gods, just the thought of Tormund's monster cock reaming his arse had his cock stiffening in his pants. 

He was the lord commander of the Night's Watch, though, and he already had trouble getting his men to respect and obey him. He would lose them completely if he let himself get fucked by a man and they found out. He would have to be content with fantasies. It was the price of command. 

That night Jon awoke to a knife at his throat. His immediate thought was to worry that Ghost had been killed or badly injured. Why else wouldn't the direwolf have warned him? But a quick glance showed Ghost curled on the floor next to him, grooming himself as if nothing was amiss. He wasn't in real danger then. Jon looked pass the knife to the man holding it. 

Tormund grinned at him. "I'm here to steal the pretty crow." 

"Have you lost your mind?" Jon hissed. 

"I saw you how you looked at me cock, Jon Snow, but play the blushing kneeler maid if that's what gets you off," Tormund said. He'd begun to fondle Jon through his clothes. "Ach, can't feel a thing through all these layers of wool."

Jon was torn. He should put his sword through a non-vital part of Tormund's body and let the wilding know he should never attempt such a thing again. It was what a commander would do. But when else would he ever get the chance to enjoy a monstrously big cock again?

Decision made, Jon quickly shed his clothes. Tormund took off his own thick furs, revealing a body as hairy as a bear. Jon didn't mind. He reached for the cock hanging between those hairy thighs and caressed it reverently. He couldn't help himself once it had reached its full size. He licked and kissed it like a feast set before a starving man. 

Tormund moaned when Jon took the cock head into his mouth, but then he pushed Jon away. "I come to fuck you proper."

Jon knelt and lowered his head to rest on his pillow, raising his arse high in the air. He was beyond thinking of practical matters like lubrication, but luckily Tormund was not. The wilding greased Jon's arsehole, and, as Jon watched, liberally greased his cock. Jon was almost salivating. 

He groaned as much in relief as in pleasure when he felt that thick cock enter him. It stretched and burned, but the pain was a kind of pleasure itself. Tormund gave gentle, shallow thrusts, content to work his way inside Jon slowly. By the time his full length was buried in Jon's arse, Jon had already come. But it was only just beginning. 

He had to stuff a corner of his pillow in his mouth and bite down to keep from screaming as Tormund fucked him long and hard. He knew he'd be walking stiffly tomorrow and that his working relationship with his wilding ally would change, but Jon couldn't care about any of those things right now. He was experiencing paradise.


End file.
